Proteus
Proteus is a Yellow Magical Narrow Gauge Engine with a lamp on top. Legend says the way of finding Proteus; is seeing a lamp and see it flickering on and off. Proteus has arrives on Sodor in 1878 and Disappear in 1952. This is Number 3 Backstories: [[Skarloey|'Skarloey']]' told a story, to ''all of the engines. Peter Sam did not believe there was a "magic lamp"; so he took the wires and ropes to the Incline, he tried finding the lamp but only found different lamps, he was found by Harold the helicopter and Peter Sam went on his way to Home.' '''When Thomas bought a famous storyteller to The Skarloey Railway, The Narrow Gauge Engines were excited. They all had jobs to do; Peter Sam accidently took a wrong turn and found a statue of Proteus and Decided to bring it to the Party.' Miss Marvel soon arrived to tell the stories, the engines were excited and were also stars of the show. Proteus is a legendary, Magical Narrow Gauge Engine with a lamp on top of his funnel. The Narrow Gauge Engines enjoy stories about him; legend says the key to find him is to see a lamp and see it flickering on and off. Basis: Proteus is Based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn. Sir Handel also shares the same prototype. 'Apperances:' Season 9: special tunnel. Season 15: [[a christmas caroline|'a christmas caroline']]. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:2009 Category:Yellow Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Male Engines Category:Magical engines Category:No 3 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:Try me Category:Engines with Lamps Category:6 Wheels Category:Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:0-4-2 Category:Vehicles Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Television Only Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:2009-2012 Category:Retired Items Category:2008 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Folklore Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 9 Category:New in 2009 Category:2009 Debuts Category:Yellow Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Season 9 Debuts Category:2009 Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Engines with Working Lamps Category:LC99047 Category:Engines that Have Lamps Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that Work Category:Characters with Working Lamps Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Working Lamp Category:Top Pushes Down Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Discussions Category:Model Series Characters Category:Model Only Category:Introduced Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Yellow Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Items Category:Yellow Try Me Category:Male Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Characters With Batteries Category:Engines With Batteries Category:No III Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Yellow Items Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Vehicles Category:Try Me Engines Category:Yellow 2009 Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Try Me Items Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Try Me Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Yellow TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2009 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced Engines Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Merchandised Try Me Category:Wooden Railway Try Me Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:Characters with Lamps Category:On Rail Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Television Category:Try Me On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Model Series Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:Number 3 Category:TAF Category:Characters who Work Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:TM Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Learning Curve Category:Faced Characters Category:Series Category:Characters with Merchandise